The invention relates to a vehicle door unit and a vehicle with such a door unit. In particular, the invention relates to a vehicle door unit for an emergency exit door of an aircraft, for example an emergency exit door arranged over a wing.
Vehicle doors serve the purpose of covering and closing an opening in a vehicle and of sealing off a vehicle interior with respect to the environment. For the secure closure of the vehicle door on a vehicle part surrounding the vehicle opening, various fittings and closure mechanisms, as well as door hinges, are used.
Moreover, on certain types of vehicles, safety standards must be observed. For example, it is necessary for aircraft doors that these close off the aircraft interior securely both on the ground and in flight mode. The door must also be securely closed while a pressure difference prevails between the aircraft interior and the aircraft environment. On the other hand, the doors must be able to be opened easily and quickly in an emergency. Emergency exit doors that are not envisaged for the normal boarding and disembarkation of people, but are only opened in an emergency, pose another special feature here. Such doors are opened, for example, by a flight attendant or a passenger in an emergency. In this case, a lever on the door must be pulled to open a closure mechanism. Then the door is manually separated completely from the aircraft fuselage, guided into the aircraft cabin, turned and conveyed outwards through the opening.
Such vehicle doors have the disadvantage that their opening process is awkward and takes a long time. In addition, they require space in the interior of the vehicle in order to turn the door and eject it through the opening created or to stow it in the interior of the vehicle.